


Telephone Messages

by HAIDO



Category: One Direction
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAIDO/pseuds/HAIDO





	

Telephone Massage

Chapter 1

 

“嘀，你好，这里是Harry Styles，很抱歉没有接听你的电话.....噢！别闹了！Louis！请听到’嘀’的一声之后留言吧。”  
“恩.....是我，hazz.....我是说Harry。 我是Louis，听起来你还没来得及更换你的语音提示。对不起，那天的事情.......上午已经签收了你寄过来的最后一箱行李。谢谢。”  
Louis挂断电话，把手机随手扔到沙发上，抓过桌上的啤酒瓶，喝光最后一口酒，投篮式的把废弃的易拉罐向垃圾桶投去。金属碰撞塑料的响声混合着Louis嘴里的脏话，被淹没在电视游戏页面对手胜利的欢呼声中，显示屏上面散发着房间里唯一的冷蓝色的光，将Louis带离现实时空，四周好像都在围绕着冷蓝色的光源旋转。然后一切又回到那个演唱会绚丽的烟火和璀璨的灯光之下，自己又身处于尖叫声中，又在Harry通红的眼眶里的那片葱郁森林，看到了自己。  
长久以来，因为狗仔和意见不合，让两个人从以前的无话不说到了如今的无话可说，两人仅靠理智和多年来对于对方的依赖维持着表面的同事关系和暗地里的情侣关系。Louis从来就不是一个理智的人，在演出会高潮部分上迅速上升的肾上腺激素，可能是粉丝热情的尖叫夹杂在回荡整个体育光的歌声和刺眼的镁光灯刺激到了Louis那颗永远可以做一些一时兴起不管不顾后果事情的脑子，也终于压死了他和Harry爱情的骆驼。  
乘着演唱会结束的空余时间，Louis终于和Harry提了分手。在当时Louis的脑子里，分手可能只不过是一句必须说但还没说出来的话。于是他也自然而然自私地离开了现场和抛下了红了眼眶的Harry。  
当天晚上Louis回到了自己公寓，并且对着空荡的房间吼了一句“单身万岁！”。  
结束巡演，也按照计划一样对外宣布休团之后，Louis便彻底的从两个人的公寓搬了出去。直到坐着车驶出去很远，再也看不到Harry独自站在公寓门口的身影之后，Louis才幡然醒悟：自己到底是脑子摔坏了还是嗑药嗑得太嗨了才会把Harry格外冷静的帮着自己收拾行李，误认为Harry也早就想从这段剪不断理还乱的关系中脱身。  
噢！又喝多了才会想起自己做的那些傻事。Louis愤怒的把操作杆砸向实木地板，把电视声音调高，服了两片安眠药把沙发角落里的毯子拉高到自己胸前，Louis就这样蜷缩在沙发上让自己淹没在药效带来的睡潮之中。朦胧间又想到，自己究竟是从什么时候才开始忍受不了一点的安静和感到孤独的呢？

“嘀，你好，这里是Harry Styles，很抱歉没有接听你的电话。请听到’嘀’的一声之后留言。”  
“hi，Harry，我是Louis。恩...我刚刚拿到了我们去年订的牙买加双人度假票，不知道你现在枕边有没有人，因为我没有.....我的意思是，你需要这张双人套票吗，如果方便的话请给我回个电话，谢谢。”  
Louis随手把已挂断的电话放到料理台上，拿起信封将套票装了进去，走到门口，又折回料理台，想了想又写了一张’祝你们旅行愉快’的字条塞进信封，重新封好口。Louis把它交到邮差的手上，却在邮差把信封放进信件包里的那一刻开始懊悔，“算了，就当是公司友好的附赠吧。”Louis想。Louis快步走回房间，把头埋到枕头里忍不住的念叨“我怎么会干这么蠢的事情，明明是我提的分手，怎么现在我倒成了各种纠结的苦情少男了？”  
接下来的几周里，Harry也没有给Louis回那个电话，所以Louis也无从得知他有没有收下那个套票并且发现那张愚蠢的字条。Louis也算是彻底的和Harry断了联系，Louis从来没有想过原来熟悉到对方的每一个呼吸都能想到对方要干什么的两人，现在居然要靠自己一直嘲笑和不屑的狗仔和娱乐新闻来得知有关于Harry的行踪。他天真的以为，他和Harry两个人只是扒开了爱情的壳，Harry也还是可以和他互相把腿搭在肚子上谈天说地，毕竟这才是他们两个的实质关系——那就是友情。  
于是在Louis看到新闻里面Harry剪短了Louis最喜欢的卷发并且独自一个人去到了牙买加，去了那个两个人约定在这个世界上一定要一起去的地方的时候；他才可悲的发现，他是有多么想要和Harry肩并肩行走在沙滩上，对着Harry抱怨自己的脚被细沙弄得有多痒，然后被一贯愚蠢的Harrystyles式笑话弄笑之后狠狠的揉他的卷毛，不管是出于爱情还是友谊，他就只是想和Harry待在一起，但就是这样简单的愿望也是在他自私的搞砸了这一切之后才可悲的意识到的。  
所以，去你妈的友谊，他只想要Harry。


End file.
